


Abandoned parties

by genderbendqueen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But only like a year or two, Drunkness, Friendship, Highschool age, Humor, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Parental Ugo, Parties, aged up Aladdin, friendly-ish judal, poor Aladdin gets abandond, spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin was dragged to a party by Alibaba but gets ditched the moment they get there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned parties

Music was booming from the speakers loud and deafening with every beat. The house was packed with kid varying from the ages of 12 to 19 years old.

“Alibaba?” Called a blue haired boy pushing his way through the crowded room with no results. 

With a sigh the fifteen year old wormed his way to a corner and stood on the coffee table searching for his blond friend amidst the sea of bodies “Alibaba?”  
Yielding no response or even a flicker of his friend Aladdin climbed down going to search a different room.

“Stupid Alibaba” he grumbled walking into the kitchen “He knows I don’t even like going to these kinds of things. Begs me to come and then ditches me the moment we get here. How rude.” 

‘At least it’s a bit quieter in here’ thought aladdin as he slid into an empty chair and contemplated on what to do. ‘well i could call Ugo and ask if can come pick me up but he probably won't be too happy about that”

Deciding there was nothing else he could do Aladdin grabbed his phone from his pocket only to discover that it was dead. 

The young teens head hit the table as he groaned in defeat. “What the heck am i gonna do now?” muttered the bluenette. A loud crash echoing throughout the large building had Aladdin running to see what the disturbance was about. Unsurprisingly it was just Sinbad and Kouen wrestling on the floor in all their drunken glory as Ja’far and koumi tried to stop them. Everyone around him was yelling for their chosen “warrior” to win, the loudness giving the small bluenette a headache. 

“Yo chibi” Someone hollered at him “What are you doing here?”

Turning around Aladdin spotted a familiar black braid before he actually saw the person talking to him “Hiya Juju”.

The older teen grimaced at the nickname “What have I said about calling me that?” 

“Ya well you call me names too” Argued Aladdin “Anyway what are you doing here?” 

Glaring into his cup he shrugged “The old hag dragged me here said if i didn’t come with her she’d steal my eyeliner”

The young teen laughed at that knowing kougyoku would do just as she had threatened. “So where is she then?” 

“Hell if i know she’s probably trying to hit on some poor guy” explained Judal irritatedly chugging what was left in his cup. “What about you shrimp? Who dragged you here?” 

“Alibaba” Responded Aladin after watching the fight between the two drunks finally roll to an end.

Judal snickered as he saw his sober step brother haul the drunken one away.“Ahh so where is the almighty princeling?”

The bluenette looked down suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

“He ditched you didn’t he?” inquired the elder before sighing “Does Ugo know you're here?”

Silence was what he was met with. “Damnit chibi” cursing whatever gods there were he offered “Do you want me to drive you home?” 

Aladdin muttered a small please. Judal went to go find kougyoku to tell her where he was going and that he be back soon before grabbing the small runt and pulling him to his car.

The two drove in awkward silence before the smaller one spoke up “Thank you for taking me home” 

“Ya well I’d rather not get chewed out by your guardian again for not looking out for ya. Besides it looked like you wanted to leave just as much as me.” 

A small smile tugged at Aladdin’s lips knowing that Judal was just putting up a tough guy front “It was much too crowded and noisy. I don’t get how people can stand getting drunk as they blow their eardrums out”

A chuckle escaped the darker of the two “I know what ya mean brat”

They fell back into silence once more before Judal flicked the radio on filling the car with the soft music that contrasted greatly with what was played at the party. It wasn’t long before they pulled into Aladdin's driveway parking the vehicle in front of the house and turning down the music “Well we’re here chibi” 

Reaching over Aladdin pulled judal into a hug “Thank you for the ride” smiled the bluenette as he pulled away and exited the vehicle waving goodbye before he stepped inside. 

“Damn chibi” smiled Judal shaking his head in amusement before leaving back for the party.


End file.
